Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 May 2016
01:33 Hi I don't understand how to slide the cherry and nut through to exit I have tried for days 01:55 Anyone? 01:56 (apple) 09:53 Stop that and ban him! 09:53 Done 09:53 Good... 09:54 WTH did I just read. -_- 09:54 (talking about KLT1234) 09:54 Gtg 09:55 Michael, the NOOB of Wikia 09:55 Did he really have to change his avatar to mine -_- 09:55 That user insulted me 09:57 Mods -_- 10:00 Hello :P 10:02 Paskys -_- 10:02 DCG Log on your main account 10:02 Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet Dunked On! 10:02 -DoCheonGong, From Undertale 10:05 Don't ban first again 10:06 Páskys, if you're gonná ánnoy us with the 'á' again, why don't you get out of this pláce and go input your 'á's at other pláces? 10:09 Why is he so infamous here? 10:10 For annoying people with the 'á' 10:10 So I annoyed him back with the 'á' 10:11 Hey 10:12 What do you think for asked for taking blanket and edds? 10:12 Edwin, PLZ ANSWER UR NOMINATION THREAD 10:12 eggs* 10:12 I have answered all! 10:12 Morning~ 10:13 State for your decision for 5 nominates 10:13 i mean the question I have asked u in ur thread 10:14 Ok, done 10:16 thanks gr8 10:16 ok Edwin, thread closed 10:26 Hi. 10:31 Dead chat. 10:45 NOT DEAD 10:50 I mean, that's time i'm in school and in lunch time. 10:52 @LucasH181 10:53 @Edwin91476 10:53 @Carlsaga07 10:53 @ChaneyTheSamurott 10:53 Morning` again 10:53 Rose what is your stance for me for chat mpd 10:53 *Mod 10:53 Who rang? 10:53 Me 10:54 Chaney and Rose 10:54 Ok... 10:54 Put your stance on my thread... 10:54 Don't just Mark all as read or ignore... 10:54 for 5 nominators? See my blog: User blog:Edwin91476/Note for semi-inactive 10:55 Not only some note of semi-inactive, and also the view of all nominators of chat mod or rollback 10:55 5 users will Enlighten CCSW 10:55 There is an election 11:03 User blog:Edwin91476/Note for semi-inactive 11:03 <3litecandycrusher> hey AIDCG o/ 11:03 What happened? 11:03 @Edwin? 11:04 A big election to 5 people! 11:04 Oh 11:04 * ChaneyTheSamurott eats his food 11:04 Oh, semi-inactive? 11:04 I thought you are going to inactive because of this 11:04 ...exam, OK? 11:05 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Crush_Saga_Wiki:Chat/Logs/26_May_2016 Check the bottom part 11:05 Antonio supports 11:05 me 11:05 Banned for computer but mobile 11:05 05:24 BREAKING NEWS ON CCSW 05:25 Thread:341513 Michael and Edwin become chat moderators 05:25 I am being promoted YEAH 05:25 (y) 11:05 I understand 11:05 -Logs, Last Line (May 26 2016) 11:06 But can use mobile 11:06 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 11:06 Why banned from computer? 11:07 ...exam! 11:09 Testing. 11:10 Does this message appear? 11:10 YA 11:11 9 11:11 what 11:11 D 11:11 X 11:11 Z 11:11 I guess I should fix the emoticon glitch... 11:11 9 11:11 DXZ 11:11 ? 11:12 we can do it like this 11:12 Why is disappeared 11:12 DXZ9 11:22 I remember I did same thing 11:23 What thing 11:23 And what you 11:23 Error: Megaphantaze has 404 edits. xD 11:31 I checked the oppose messages to find out what's wrong with you 11:32 You must not think yourself 11:32 There's room for improvement with your behavior 11:35 I know you want to do the best keeping this chat clean, but you take eally often a charge of the chat 11:35 Leave it to moderators 12:12 Oh, and you also take critique too seriously 12:19 Back and dead chat. 05:50 YOU CAN DO IT, MICHAEL, YOU CAN DO IT! 05:50 Okay. 05:50 Now here comes the extremely boring game 05:51 ACTIVATE BOT MODE 05:51 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia and bots 05:51 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia , Not just wikia but bots 05:51 Bot, 06:09 Any cussing on chat? 06:13 no 06:14 You're doing it again Michael 06:14 Do not think you're the middle of the attention or that you are responsible here 06:15 Try to keep on Olaf's words 06:17 Activate cricket mode. 06:17 *...* 06:17 Are you ignoring me? 06:18 Notification #2: espect others 06:18 *Respect 06:20 Notification Transmitted. 06:21 Especting others=true 06:21 I can't do anything for other's opinion, but I can be sure that some users won't be happy when you'll be moderator 06:21 5 users, to be exact. 06:21 While Like 20 will be happy 06:22 But you got to be careful 06:23 Or you'll be demoted faster than you are approved 06:23 You must take the mod job seriously 06:23 Relax... 06:23 This is how a chatmod makes her/his day. 06:23 Kick,ban,warn,REPEAT 06:24 And that's pretty much their job.* 06:24 If they are bad 06:34 He is wrong 06:34 It's not so easy 06:34 He doesn't know about what mod must do 06:35 For example he has no idea about that you must add suitable ban length for regular trolls 06:35 Sockpuppets gets infinite ban 06:38 I am not saying he should not be mod, but he is literally showing his "knowledge" of mod's job 06:38 You got it Mega. 06:40 What I really do is 06:40 Is that I check the username 06:40 I wait till the user speaks 06:40 If it's banned words, he gets kicked 06:40 And then I ban him if it continues 06:41 I wait. If that username is suspicious, I block immediately. 06:41 You must have knowledge of trolls 06:41 Because there are users who disguises themselves well 06:41 Paskys, Houroso and J70 are toughest to recognize 06:42 But they are easy to regocnize from their acting 06:42 Paskys corrects 06:42 I don't know about Houroso 06:42 And J70 bombs with religions 06:46 Then I think there's this guy who abuses languages 06:47 Last time I met the guy, he used Finnish to disguise a username violation 06:49 That was bit rude for me, because I am Finnish myself 07:45 That Haiss...? 07:45 And yes, I have a knowledge of trolls. 07:46 But do you have knowledge of the most known? 07:46 You also need to know that everyone will not deserve infinite ban 07:48 There are requirements for ban lengths 07:56 I know of Fiona, Paskys, Houroso... 07:58 K06 aka J70... 07:59 Oh that's the name 07:59 Oh and you must have experience 07:59 It means you must have history of reporting trolls 08:03 Oh then you must agree with Michael's situation 08:04 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 08:05 hi 08:05 Do you know who DXZ is, 3lite? 08:05 <3litecandycrusher> no idea, actually 08:05 <3litecandycrusher> but he seems like a good user based off of what he's said above 08:07 I stay neutral with Michael being mod 08:08 But there's still flaws on his requirements 08:08 <3litecandycrusher> i am so close on downgrading my stance… he is literally crushing his chances with his posts on that thread 08:08 Hey 3lite. 08:09 <3litecandycrusher> hi DXZ9 o/ 08:09 I oppose Michael being a chat mod. 08:09 Oh well, time to change accounts. 08:09 <3litecandycrusher> i gave him a neutral yesterday… now i think i will oppose him 08:09 And see this 08:10 He proven his "Knowledge" of being mod 08:10 "Kick ban warn, REPEAT" 08:10 And back on original. 08:10 How stupid I can be? 08:11 How I didn't realized it was you? 08:11 <3litecandycrusher> he literally basically said a racist comment towards a wikia contributor on that thread… the comment about being Filipino. that is mainly why i want to downgrade my stance 08:11 I also find his kick message weird. 08:11 I should have recognize you because of Samurott 08:11 He also takes oppose messages seriously 08:11 Too seriously 08:11 <3litecandycrusher> not to mention emma and asew opposing him is "causing drama" as he said there 08:12 <3litecandycrusher> not to mention he is electing himself for the position. and from he's done on there, he appears to only want the rank 08:13 And then he would ban lots of innocent users. 08:13 Yeah 08:13 I already said him that 08:13 "You're career is over faster than you get promoted with behaving like that" 08:13 <3litecandycrusher> yes, i remember one user calling him "Michelle", which he hates, and then he wanted them banned permanently. that's way too harsh. 08:14 I agree 08:14 I agree as well. 08:14 Over heating kiddo 08:14 And I DON'T believe he is 38. 08:15 My mental age is 15 08:15 But I am really almost 21 08:15 BLA BLA BLA 08:15 Not this guy again... 08:15 It was the Blastoise guy 08:15 So next famous sockpuppet is BLA 08:17 <3litecandycrusher> Thread:341513#17 Thread:341513#29 Thread:341513#30 Thread:341513#38 Thread:341513#39 Thread:341513#63 honestly, all of these replies are ruining his chances. 08:18 Shortly, Three main problems 08:18 Disrespect 08:19 <3litecandycrusher> brb 08:19 over serious attitude 08:19 Selfishness 08:29 <3litecandycrusher> back 08:31 Voted. 08:31 won't vote 08:32 I just do notifications 08:32 But I am only neutral 08:32 I secretly oppose Michael 08:32 I wonder why is Fiona mocking flockky? 08:33 Tahle hra je na hovno 08:34 Hold on Chaney 08:34 I need to translate this 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> back 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> some bad word in there? 08:35 This guy is abusing language again 08:35 "This game sucks" 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> watch your language, Karel 08:35 English, do you speak it? 08:35 Hrajete jenom samý sračky 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> how long? 08:36 1 year 08:36 Language abuse for trolling 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> i guess that's fine 08:36 I would have banned him immediately if he would have used Finnish 08:37 I actually think that was a sockpuppet 08:37 The language troll 08:37 I must check another translation 08:37 He spoke Czech 08:38 Great job, Google 08:38 You are useful once 08:38 He also used S-word 08:39 Apparently it's Sracky 08:39 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, i saw that 08:39 <3litecandycrusher> which is why i kicked him 08:39 Put that to a list of banned words 08:39 We need a list of swear words in other languages 08:40 I have knowledge of Finnish 08:40 Oh, new Leap Day level will be available soon 08:40 I am playing that named game 08:41 It's agame with infinite levels 08:41 <3litecandycrusher> is there some place on this wiki where you can put banned words? 08:41 Each released every day 08:41 Abuse filter 08:41 It only works on usernames though 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> oh yeah 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> i forgot where that was (fp) do you know the link to it? 08:43 Hmm... 08:46 08:46 <3litecandycrusher> oh 08:46 <3litecandycrusher> thanks! 08:46 <3litecandycrusher> 08:47 You can access it by watching your own abuse filter 08:47 You can get to main filter from there 08:48 <3litecandycrusher> i see 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, see ya mega o/ 09:00 gone playing leap day 09:45 And now, a pointless, yet obligatory parody of this Wiki's trolls caused and sponsored by Pepsi Max 09:46 "Everyday I see the P**p I ban Fiona, cause Paskys and houroso are vandalizing wiki" 09:48 "The words so irritatable I want to ban them all. Just the swing of banhammer and put the length infinite" 09:49 "Houroso Paskys, worst trolls of all of them. 09:49 Fiona K06, makes the users as mods 09:50 Kool Hans fortuna, makes the users as stars 09:51 Mmm, thank you and my apologies, if this was too much. I have drank Pepsi little too much this evening 09:52 Oh and this was to insult trolls, not this Wiki 2016 05 27